Stronger
by AliciaC
Summary: Takes up at the end of Fools For Love, Buffy's feeling crappy and Spike tries to comfort her, in the process things happen, they talk... One shot! read and review please!


Spike sat down next to the silent slayer, he'd asked her if there was anything he could do and got no answer from her. He hesitantly reached out and patted her back, Buffy's eyes grew wide when he did it. She turned slightly to see his face. Caring.

Buffy's eyes turned shocked.

Spike took his hand away, laying it flat on his knee.

Silence.

It was intoxicating.

A sob escaped Buffy's mouth, it was small. He could tell she was trying to keep it in. Show no weakness. "You can cry you know." Spike said softly. "If… you need to."

Buffy looked out into the night, not bothering to look at him. Keeping her eyes anywhere, but him, his eyes. She couldn't understand it. Why was he here? Sitting with her? Acting so gentle and sweet. This wasn't Spike. Not the Spike she knew…

"Do… do you want to talk about it?" Spike asked tilting his head to the side. She was a mess, tear tracks down her rosy cheeks, her hair was messy, and yet, she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He racked his brain for some kind of explanation to what was going on in his own head.

Buffy looked at him, "I… um… my moms going to stay at the hospital." Buffy explained, chocking on a sob, "God… what am I supposed to do?" She asked, "I can't lose her… not her."

Spike clenched his jaw, "Your mom's strong, pet." Spike told her, in a gentle voice. "Just like all the other Summers' women."

Buffy closed his eyes, gulping. She opened them, looked at him. Searching his eyes, his face. Seeing nothing but concern. "What… why are you here?"

Spike turned looking at the gun. He chuckled softly to himself. Tell her he came to kill her? No. "Was takin' a walk." Spike explained dully.

"With a gun?" Buffy asked whipping her eyes.

"You… uh got my mad."

Buffy looked looking down at the ground again, "So you came to what? Kill me?" Buffy asked.

"Knew I couldn't do it." Spike told her truthfully. "Then I saw you crying… and I really knew."

Buffy looked at him, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Sitting with me…" Buffy looked away, "You… um you're easy to talk to." Buffy whispered.

Spike shifted uncomfortably. "If you ever wanted to talk… I'm… you know where to find me."

Buffy had new tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore." Buffy whispered, "They all want me to be so strong." She said looking at him, "I can't do it." She said, "Not now… my mom… god what am I going to do?"

"What did the docs say? Exactly?" Spike asked.

Buffy sighed, "A lot of stuff, that I didn't understand," Buffy looked at him, "I just… I feel so stupid you know?" Buffy closed her eyes her head falling, leaning on his shoulder, "I wish I knew what to do."

Spike looked down at her, she was leaning on him… on him. He reached out, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Bringing her a little closer to him. To his surprise she didn't push away. "You're just feeling weak right now." Spike told her.

"No, I feel weak all the time, Spike, it's all an act." Buffy said, "They want me to be all powerful and I'm not… I just want to be a girl…"

"You are a girl, love, and no, I don't think it's fair you have to go threw this, but you do. You're strong; you're powerful, even if you don't think it right now. You are. You'll be able to pull this together. You'll be able to fight this."

"What if I can't?" Buffy asked, "What I the new big bad comes and I fall flat on my face? Everyone will look down on me."

Spike shook his head, "No, pet, they wont. And anyone who does… I'll bite."

Buffy laughed lightly.

"Sure it'll be one hell of a headache… but it will be worth it." He looked at her, "See, there's the smile." Spike whispered.

Buffy's hand started to trace the lapels of his jacket.

Spike's jaw clicked. What was she doing?

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I wasn't called?" Buffy asked softly, "We probably would never have… met, you most likely wouldn't have that chip in your head." Buffy looked up, "We wouldn't be… sitting here, right now."

Spike looked at her, his eyes locked on hers, "Still be with Dru I wager." Spike mumbled, neither of them really paying any attention to the words coming from their mouths. But at the same time… their attention was only focused on each other's mouths.

"Mmmhmm." Buffy whispered leaning forward catching his lips in hers, surprising him with a hungry kiss. Spike was surprised, yeah, but he wasn't stupid. He kissed her back. Careful not to make it to passionate… not like would want to kiss her. Didn't want to scare her away.

Buffy felt his tongue. Moving around in her mouth. Slayer senses going off telling her this was no good. She had to stop. But she didn't listen didn't care. If this was so bad… why did it feel so right?

"S-Spike…" Buffy whispered, their foreheads still connected.

"Buffy…" He whispered, clear as ice. He trailed kisses down her cheek to her throat, licking, nipping, savoring, the skin there. Buffy moaned.

"Spike—"

Spike felt her stiffen. That was it she was back in reality.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed pushing him back. "Wha-What are you doing?" Buffy asked wide-eyed.

"What am I doing?" Spike asked, "You kissed me!"

"I… I was upset! You took advantage of me!"

"Buffy…"

"I'm with Riley." She reminded him.

Spike nodded, he stood up. Started to walk away. "Spike?" He turned. "Can you… please… don't tell anyone?"

Spike nodded again, "Sure thing, princess."

And he was gone.

Dawn watched the whole thing from her window up in her room, she had a wide smile spread across her face, "Another vamp… least this one is hotter…"

The End…


End file.
